Cry of Help
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Has a scene spoiler form OOTP. After Harry says Padfoot is in trouble and Snape has left Umbridge's office, what does Snape do?


- Cry of Help -  
  
Snape looked back at Harry, who stared at him, frantic to communicate without words.  
  
'Voldemort's got Sirius in the Department of Mysteries,' he thought desperately. 'Voldemort's got Sirius-'  
  
"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being diliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"  
  
Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. Harry knew his last chance of letting the Order know what was going on was walking out of the door.  
  
"He's got Padfoot!" he shouted, "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"  
  
Snape had stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.  
  
"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden What does he mean, Snape?"  
  
Snape looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry could not tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.  
  
"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little, if Longbottom sufficates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork, and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if you ever apply for a job."  
  
He closed the door behind him. Shaking his head, Snape started down to the Dungeons at a quick pace. Harry had had another vision of Sirius being at the Ministry...  
  
Taking out a small mirror from his desk, Snape looked at it. It was a more advanced version of a two-way mirror. "Sirius Black," Snape said into it.  
  
The mirror showed only his face for a minute, before it changed into Sirius's. "What is it, Snape?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Potter has had another vision, of which showed you at the Department of Mysteries being tortured by Voldemort," the Potions Master said. Sirius was silent a minute.  
  
"Where is Harry? Is he with you?" asked Harry's godfather in worry.  
  
"No, he is with Umbridge at the moment, for getting caught in her office trying to contact you," Snape replied, sitting at his desk and looking into the mirror. Several minutes went by, before Sirius made another response.  
  
"That toad Umbridge has Harry? What about Hermione and Ron?"  
  
"Both of them are there too. And Longbottom." Sirius looked quite angry.  
  
There were voices in the background. "Remus, tonks, Moody, and Shaklebolt are going to go help Harry and Hermione. Shall I inform Dumbledore of what happened?" Sirius asked. Snape nodded.  
  
"Yes, and inform him that I am now on probation for not giving her any Veritaserum to question Potter with. And Black, stay at Headquarters. Let them go help Potter," Snape added, before the mirror went back to having his reflection in it. Putting it back, he got up and left the Dungeons.  
  
Hiding by the stairs in the shadows, Snape watched Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge go out of the doors. Snape went to the doors, and opened it slightly to look out. They had gotten to the Forbidden Forest and disappeared into the trees.  
  
Several minutes went by, and there was still no sign of Harry and Hermione. Snape frowned, giving two more minutes for them to return. When the two minutes where up, and there was no sign of them, Snape went out to search for Harry and Hermione.  
  
Snape sighed. After doing a quick search, Harry and Hermione were still missing. He knew he couldn't go deep into the forest, for the centaurs would rip him apart. He also knew they might not hurt the two students, if they thought of them as children.  
  
Wearily, Snape went back into the school. He knew he'd have to wait to see what happened to them and Umbridge. It would only be time before he was contacted by Dumbledore or someone else of the Order... 


End file.
